


Turn Her On

by babyfirefly



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfirefly/pseuds/babyfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not as it seems when Johnny Storm finally falls in love. Johnny paired with ? It's a humor fic so there's no OC's in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Her On

Disclaimer: I do not own. Of course, you know this.

\---

Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four has fallen in love. That's right.

She's a beauty.

She has curves that makes others weep with jealousy.

She's dressed in a vibrant red, a color Johnny picked out himself. It fits her perfectly.

She opens up to him, lets him inside her.

And he loves how she purrs to life when his fingers turn her on.

Whenever he's in the dark, she lights up the way and helps him see where he's going.

She makes him happy.

Everyone's jealous of his new beauty.

She treats him well and he treats her just as good.

"Johnny?" Sue sighed, walking over to him. She was dressed in just her pajamas, a bathrobe, and slippers. "Will you please come inside and leave that damn car alone?"

Johnny's head jerks towards Sue, a look of complete horror on his face. "Speak no evil!" he hissed at her, absolutely appaled at how she's treating his girl. "It's okay Sweetie. She didn't mean it.

"Oh my God," Sue closed her eyes with a sigh. "Please tell me you didn't just call that hunk of junk 'Sweetie'."

"Will you be nice!?"

"Not to your new car, no, I will not. It doesn't have feelings."

"She does have feelings!"

"Oh, okay Johnny if you say so."

"Sue," Johnny sighed, a dreamy look over his features. "I'm in love."

"Sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"I was hoping I didn't."

"Face it Sis, I'm in loooove."

"Whatever. It's 3 am. You've been down here all night. Come inside, have a sandwich and go to bed. C'mon Johnny," she grabbed his arm. "Take care of yourself, then the car."

Johnny pulled his arm away. "Leave us be," he went back over to the car, hand running over her cool exterior, polishing the new paint job.

Sue sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked back towards the building. "You're so weird," she mumbled.


End file.
